Pas de chance Quatre
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Quatre avait très envie que l'un de ses amis vienne le sauver de son travail en ce mois de novembre. Sauf que parfois la chance n'est pas au rendez-vous.


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : Indéfini._

_Commentaires : Sans commentaire._

_Couple : Trowa et Quatre._

_Merci à tous ceux qui liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>Pas de chance Quatre<strong>

Quatre Raberba Winner aimait son travail, il aimait faire ce qu'il avait à faire, il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir, mais cet amour du métier n'était pas sans conséquences.

Il n'était pas rare que le jeune homme blond se perde dans ces activités si prenantes et s'il n'avait pas eu ses amis pour venir l'en sortir, il s'y serait sans nul doute perdu corps et âme, jusqu'à en tomber d'épuisement.

Fort heureusement pour lui il avait des amis fidèles et attentifs qui mettaient un point d'honneur à venir régulièrement le sortir de son bureau ou des salles de réunion où il officiait.

Il n'était pas très grand, bien moins que ne l'avait été son père, mais il avait de la présence et savait se faire respecter.

Lorsque la lassitude commençait à lui peser très sérieusement sur les épaules il pouvait se réjouir à l'idée de la venue proche d'un de ses amis.

En général ils prévoyaient à l'avance leurs activités, emploi du temps chargé obligé, et tout se passait bien.

Il arrivait cependant que cette admirable organisation ait quelques ratés.

C'était en tout cas ce qui semblait devoir se produire cette année là.

Ils arrivaient à la fin du mois de novembre, l'approche des fêtes n'était pas sans conséquences pour Quatre, c'était en général à cette période de l'année que les problèmes tendaient à s'accumuler et il n'en avait que plus hâte encore de voir l'un de ses amis venir le tirer de ses obligations pour l'emmener en vadrouille.

Sauf qu'il avait été informé par les autres que cette fin d'année là il n'allait pas avoir beaucoup de visites de leur part.

Heero était en mission de protection auprès de Réléna dont l'activité était tout aussi intense que celle de Quatre, ils avaient plusieurs colonies à parcourir, rien à attendre de la part du brun cette fois ci.

Quatre en avait pris son parti, songeant qu'il lui restait trois autres amis pour le sortir de ses dossiers.

Hélas, trois fois hélas, de Wufei il ne pouvait pas non plus attendre de visite, le fier chinois venait d'apprendre que son épouse enceinte attendait des jumeaux et devait passer le reste de sa grossesse alitée. Ce qui faisait que Wufei était coincé avec les deux enfants qu'elle lui avait déjà donné depuis qu'ils s'étaient unis. Sans compter qu'il entendait bien passer le temps libre qui lui resterait auprès de Sally.

Il ne restait plus que Duo et Trowa comme sauveurs potentiels d'un Quatre exténué par un trop plein de travail.

Quatre avait tout d'abord misé sur Duo qui était toujours partant pour une virée déjantée en sa compagnie.

Son espoir avait été déçu, le jeune homme natté avait réussi à se casser une jambe en tombant d'un échafaudage et il était hors de question pour lui de venir avec une jambe dans le plâtre.

Pas qu'il n'aurait pas été partant pour cela, plus parce que Hilde qui veillait jalousement sur lui lui avait fermement interdit de sortir.

Duo avait assuré à Quatre qu'il avait eu beau négocier, la brune ne voulait rien savoir.

Quatre lui avait assuré qu'il comprenait et qu'il ne voulait certes pas qu'il risque d'aggraver sa fracture en venant faire la fête avec lui.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Hilde de retenir Duo de la sorte, il était de notoriété publique que lorsque Duo et lui partaient faire la fête ils avaient du mal à se définir des limites et leurs sorties dérapaient parfois.

Pas au point qu'ils finissent au poste, en cellule de dégrisement, pas eux, mais pas loin.

Quatre compatissait pour Duo, il lui souhaitait de se remettre vite, mais il compatissait aussi pour sa petite personne.

Parce qu'une virée avec Duo c'était tout de même quelque chose, et qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir en faire une en cette fin de mois de novembre.

Restait Trowa...

Cette idée avait ramené le sourire sur les lèvres de Quatre.

Le brun roux contacté et informé lui avait promis qu'il viendrait, qu'il allait prendre quelques jours pour être avec lui.

Comme Wufei Trowa travaillait pour les preventers depuis quelques temps déjà, depuis que le cirque avait été cédé et que les repreneurs s'étaient montrés pour le moins réticents à garder un ancien pilote de Gundam parmi leur personnel.

Trowa n'avait pas fait trop de difficulté pour partir, cela le soulageait plus qu'autre chose, avec les preventers il avait un salaire garanti, un logement de fonction et des horaires moins contraignants.

C'était également très satisfaisant pour Quatre qui y avait gagné plus de visites du grand jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Visites qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

Ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'ils étaient totalement un couple, mais ils avaient une relation qui dépassait le cadre de l'amitié.

Amis/amants, plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients.

Du sexe quand ils en avaient envie.

Simplement de l'amitié le reste du temps.

Une situation qui leur convenait parfaitement.

Finalement, à bien y réfléchir, Quatre n'était plus si déçu qu'il ne reste que Trowa de disponible.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait joint Trowa, ce dernier avait semblé mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Avait demandé Quatre aussi en alerte.

Il avait accepté que les trois autres ne puissent pas venir, mais il allait avoir du mal si Trowa lui échappait aussi.

Trowa avait du sentir le danger dans le son de sa voix car il s'était empressé de le rassurer.

- Je vais venir Quatre, mais je devrai partir le 3 au matin, l'ancien directeur du cirque se fait opérer.

- Et il a besoin que tu sois à ses côtés ? Avait demandé Quatre avec un peu d'irritation.

- Pas vraiment, mais il a besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin du lion qu'il a gardé avec lui. Il va rester quelques jours hospitalisé, le lion ne peut pas rester tout seul.

Quatre avait réprimé un soupir.

Il savait à quel point Trowa était attaché à l'homme mais aussi au lion.

Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Trowa leur fasse défaut mais il tenta tout de même le coup.

- Ta sœur ne peut pas s'en occuper ?

- Non, outre ses enfants elle a aussi deux petites panthères en charge, elle ne peut pas prendre le lion chez elle, elle n'a pas assez de place pour l'isoler et elle ne peut pas faire l'aller retour plusieurs fois par jour, elle a déjà bien assez à faire chez elle. Répondit Trowa.

Quatre soupira.

- Très bien, mais tu viens tout de même n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien entendu. Assura Trowa. Je serai là samedi 29. A l'heure habituelle.

- Très bien. Avait soufflé Quatre soulagé.

- Par contre, cette année je n'ai pas pu prendre de jours à Noël, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est du premier janvier. Ajouta vivement Trowa.

Quatre avait accusé le coup, mais il s'était ressaisi en songeant qu'au moins ils auraient ces quelques jours fin novembre.

Il raccrocha après quelques mots amicaux.

Il commença immédiatement à planifier ces journées.

Il tenait à ce que tout soit parfait pendant le bref séjour de Trowa à ses côtés.

Il acheta quelques petites choses qu'il pensait offrir à Trowa lorsque ce dernier serait là.

Il se réjouit à l'idée d'amener son plus qu'ami dans un restaurant qu'il avait découvert grâce à Duo et qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement.

Un restaurant asiatique avec buffet qui offrait un choix plus vaste en week-end, qui offrait surtout de délicieux cocktails et des petits fours savoureux pour un prix modique.

Rien que d'y penser Quatre en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Il passa les jours suivants à rêver à ce repas qu'ils allaient faire.

Ce serait vraiment agréable.

La météo annonçait du beau temps pour le week-end en question, ils pourraient sans doute se promener dans les rues de la ville par la suite.

Mais le 25 novembre au soir un appel de Trowa vint bouleverser ses agréables prévisions.

Le brun roux ne perdit pas de temps en formules inutiles, il exposa directement le motif de son appel.

- Je suis navré Quatre, mais les jours que j'ai posé n'ont pas été acceptés. Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir, je travaille lundi soir. Je ne vais pas venir pour seulement deux jours.

La déception submergea Quatre.

Il pouvait dire adieu à son repas au restaurant, à la promenade main dans la main.

Lui qui en avait tellement rêvé.

Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance.

Puis sa colère éclata.

- Attends ! Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ? Tu m'avais dit que tu aurais des jours !

- Non, je t'ai dit que j'avais demandé des jours, pas qu'ils avaient été acceptés. Corrigea Trowa doucement.

Quatre ne pouvait pas nier, mais cela n'atténuait ni sa colère ni sa déception.

Il réprima l'envie de raccrocher au nez de Trowa, mais pas celle de lui faire part de sa contrariété.

- J'avais tout prévu ! Gronda t'il. J'ai même des cadeaux pour toi ! Nous serions allé au restaurant samedi midi !

- Je suis certain que nous pourrons nous y rendre une autre fois. Affirma Trowa.

Ce n'était pas ce que Quatre voulait entendre.

Il avait bien trop envie de se rendre dans le restaurant ce samedi là.

Mais il ne voulait pas le faire seul.

Il détestait manger seul, surtout au restaurant, il l'avait fait bien trop souvent.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait Trowa annuler une de leur réunion à la dernière minute.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Trowa le décevait non plus.

Sans doute attendait il trop de lui parfois.

Mais il était ainsi et il ne voulait pas se refaire.

Tout comme Trowa ne voulait pas changer.

Ils avaient tous deux des points de caractère qu'ils devraient corriger, mais ils n'avaient pas la moindre envie de le faire.

Leur relation n'était elle pas vouée à l'échec ?

- Très bien, ne viens pas, ne viens plus jamais. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour nous deux que nous nous décidions enfin à mettre un terme à cette relation.

A l'autre bout du fil Trowa retint sa respiration.

Lorsqu'il avait composé le numéro de Quatre pour le prévenir, il s'attendait à ce que ce dernier soit déçu, mais pas à entendre ces mots.

Blessé, désorienté, il chercha immédiatement à regagner Quatre.

Il ne pouvait pas accepter que leur relation prenne fin de la sorte.

Surtout pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux Quatre. Dit il d'un ton quelque peu oppressé.

- Je suis parfaitement sérieux au contraire. Répondit Quatre sèchement.

Trowa resta un long moment silencieux.

La dernière fois que Quatre avait rompu avec quelqu'un il n'avait plus jamais recontacté la personne.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont il pouvait être certain à propos de Quatre c'était que le blond revenait rarement sur sa décision une fois qu'il l'avait prise.

Si Quatre avait vraiment décidé de le plaquer, il aurait bien du mal à le faire changer d'avis.

- Tu sais que je n'ai vraiment pas d'autre choix que de garder ce lion et je ne peux pas imposer à mes supérieurs des jours de congé alors qu'ils manquent de personnel et que tu n'es pas sans le savoir. Dit il en désespoir de cause.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te reproche. Répliqua froidement Quatre.

Trowa était complètement perdu à présent, il ne comprenait pas où Quatre voulait en venir, ni pourquoi il tenait tellement à rompre avec lui s'il ne lui en voulait pas pour son incapacité à venir le rejoindre.

- Dis moi Quatre, je ne comprends pas. Avoua t'il finalement.

- Et c'est bien ce que je te reproche. Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprends jamais et tu ne trouves jamais de solution quand tu es dans ce genre de situation.

- Parce que je n'ai pas de solution ! Protesta Trowa.

- Et bien, c'est dommage pour toi, parce que moi il m'a fallu pas plus de trente secondes pour en trouver une. Répliqua Quatre impitoyable.

Cette fois Trowa se sentit très mal, il aurait du s'en douter, Quatre était très doué pour trouver des solutions dans des moments délicats comme celui dans lequel il se débattait.

Désespéré il se résigna à implorer l'aide du blond.

- Si tu as une solution, alors dis moi laquelle, je ne vois pas du tout.

Tout sauf le perdre.

Il avait trop besoin de lui.

Quatre laissa échapper un rire sec.

- Ah non, pas question. Ce serait trop facile. Dit il. Tu ne fais jamais d'efforts !

- Mais si ! Seulement je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi dans ce domaine et tu le sais, surtout lorsque je suis fatigué.

- Tant pis pour toi.

- QUATRE ! Laissa échapper Trowa d'un ton qui trahissait son désespoir.

Malgré sa fureur Quatre fut touché par la détresse qu'exprimait la voix de son ami.

- Tu sais parfaitement quelle solution j'ai en tête. Dit il finalement. Je t'en ai déjà fait part à plusieurs reprises.

Trowa eut une brusque révélation.

- Tu veux venir chez moi ? Demanda t'il avec espoir.

- Tu vois quand tu veux. Ironisa Quatre.

Le soulagement de Trowa ne dura pas, il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois que Quatre était passé chez lui.

Il était loin d'avoir le sens de l'ordre du blond et lorsque ce dernier était entré chez lui il avait bien cru que Quatre allait prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Bon, d'accord, il n'était pas très ordonné, il y avait un peu de ménage à faire et son lit était un peu abîmé, mais cela ne justifiait pas la scène que lui avait fait Quatre.

Ce n'était après tout qu'un peu de désordre et deux ou trois lattes à remplacer, des draps à changer, ce qu'il avait fait sans tarder.

Il aurait bien voulu accueillir le jeune homme d'affaires dans un appartement un peu plus soigné et il l'aurait fait s'il avait eu un peu plus de temps pour cela, mais entre son travail et ses activités annexes, il manquait de temps pour ce faire.

Pas toujours évident d'être motivé pour faire le ménage lorsqu'on rentre de plusieurs jours de mission épuisants.

Il avait de plus des dépenses plus urgentes que le remplacement de quelques lattes cassées. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de dormir après tout.

Dommage que Quatre ne soit pas capable de passer outre des détails aussi insignifiants...

A l'idée que le blond puisse revenir chez lui et ne lui fasse à nouveau des reproches Trowa sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

C'était sans doute pour cela que l'idée ne lui était pas venue, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de recevoir Quatre chez lui pour le moment, pas avant d'avoir changé quelques petites choses.

Quatre était parvenu à une conclusion assez similaire.

Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans le bazar de Trowa, encore moins de dormir sur ce qui lui servait de lit.

Bien sur il pouvait toujours prendre une chambre à l'hôtel, mais il en avait assez de dormir dans des chambres d'hôtel.

Il y passait bien assez de temps lorsqu'il était en déplacement.

Sa colère se changea en profonde lassitude.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir.

- Quatre ? S'inquiéta Trowa.

- Je suis fatigué Trowa. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de passer un peu de temps avec toi et aller dans ce restaurant que nous aimons bien. Je veux bien accepter qu'aucun de vous ne soit avec moi pour Noël, mais je voulais ces quelques jours.

La voix de Quatre trahissait effectivement beaucoup de lassitude.

Trowa réalisa que s'il ne voulait pas le perdre cette fois il allait devoir faire un effort.

- Très bien, capitula t'il, je vais venir samedi.

- Je ne veux pas que tu le fasse à contre cœur. Murmura Quatre.

- Je ne le fais pas à contre cœur. Affirma Trowa. Tu sais que j'aime aller au restaurant avec toi. Je serai là samedi à l'heure habituelle.

Lorsque la communication fut terminée Quatre était vraiment fatigué et il n'était pas du tout certain que la venue de Trowa était vraiment une bonne chose finalement.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Deux jours plus tard son pressentiment tendit à se confirmer.

Trowa le recontacta en fin de journée.

- J'arrive toujours demain, mais je te préviens, je suis malade et j'ai 38 de fièvre, alors j'espère que tu as des médicaments pour moi.

FIN


End file.
